Mobile communication, including cellular communications, traditionally involved conversational applications, such as voice calls. However, mobile communication is being increasingly used for other applications, such as music and video streaming.
The music and video streaming typically requires larger bandwidth, larger data rates, more power consumption and more complex hardware or circuitry. Also, varied video or media applications have varied requirements. For example, video streaming for a video phone application can be at a lower resolution than a high definition stream for a movie. Additionally, some media applications are one way and others are two way. A movie is an example of one way stream wherein the video phone application is an example of two way streaming.